Better Than Revenge
by Take The Chopsticks And Run
Summary: People just didn't understand! There is nothing i do better than revenge. Song-fic to Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift


I was furious. Who does she think she is? My life was perfect. Well that was until _she _came.

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer**_

_**And I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him**_

_**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**_

_**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

Summer had just started and we moved in together. It was great until _she_ decided to mess it all up.

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**_

_**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

She befriended me first, making me believe that we were good mates. I knew that she was up to something but never suspected it to be that.

She didn't care how much it would hurt me. No, as long as she was happy. Too bad she underestimated just who I was.

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

She would come over unexpectedly to visit, telling us that she 'just wanted to see how we were'. Fat chance of that.

I will admit she was very believable. I'm not usually fooled by people. I wish someone had told me before though of her reputation.

Too bad I was only told afterwards.

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**_

What she doesn't realise though is that I'm not going to take her crap.

After all, it's not the first time I've had to deal with sluts like her.

_**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list**_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**_

_**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**_

_**She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**_

She always had a good life. She told us that her parents were wealthy and she was given all she ever wanted as a kid.

I guess she kind of hinted that she doesn't usually mix with 'middle class' people like myself.

_**Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

_**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**_

_**Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me**_

_**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

She always looked up to herself. Always going on about what event she was going to next. I never realised it till now but she would make people's lives horrible for hers to be better.

I'm sure that wasn't what I was told as a kid so I guess I better show her, that no matter what you wear or how you act, you're always going to come out the loser when you mess with me.

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

I think that she should have been an actress.

Could have gotten her quite far, oh and don't forget into much better people's beds.

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**_

I can't believe that she expected to get away with this. Nobody steals my man and gets away with it!

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**_

_**You might have him, but haven't you heard?**_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**_

_**You might have him, but I always get the last word**_

She might look down at me but I've dealt with bitches far worse than her before. In fact you could say that I get my own back, every time.

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

So now I'm sitting in a tree waiting for the results.

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**_

I did warn her but I don't think she listened.

_**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**'Cause I don't think you do, oh**_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**I don't think you do, I don't think you do**_

I think she just laughed it off, not realising what was coming.

_**Let's hear the applause**_

_**C'mon show me how much better you are**_

Her light turned on. I smirked and jumped off the tree.

_**See you deserve some applause**_

I started to walk away.

_**'Cause you're so much better**_

Some people just didn't understand.

_**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

There was nothing I did better than revenge.


End file.
